Handful
by Michalina
Summary: Piper is determined to know who Chris is. she casts a spell, but alas! it backfires. And also sends her to the changed future with her sisters. set in 6X17. Piper is pragnant, knows about it, but does not know about Chris being her kid.Also her sisters do
1. Chapter 1

**Handful**

Diclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Catchy amd witty sentece about how I wish I did

Full summery: Piper is determined to know who Chris is. she casts a spell, but alas! it backfires. And also sends her to the changed future with her sisters. set in 6X17. Piper is pragnant, knows about it, but does not know about Chris being her kid.Also her sisters don't know.

Phoebe and Piper sat in the attic and discussed Chris and who he is.

"So, what do you think? " asked Piper.

"I don't know. I think he's a bit weird. But that does not mean we need to cast a spell..." Defended Phoebe. " I mean, There is something off about him… but still. Give him a break. He is away from his family, he is nervous about changing the future… " she continued.

"So? That doesn't mean he can go behind our backs and hide important stuff from us and play his little mind games on us too!" said Piper, with a very clear opinion and a convincing voice.

There was an awkward silence. Phoebe knew she was right, though she felt sorry for Chris. It is probably very hard to keep all your memories, emotions and identity a secret. Never the less when people are constantly on your back for that. Although. What was so important? That he couldn't share? maybe he is evil. You can never know with those future people. Arrrgh. All of this was giving her a headache.

"Well, you might be right. Whatever. We'll give it a shot. What is the worse that can happen? Although I still think it is unfair towards him. Call for Paige."

"Great! Paige!"

Paige orbed in and the sound of jingling filled the room.

"what is it know? You know, I do have a life. Sorta" she said in an annoyed and thoughtful voice.

"Well, we called you here to cast a power of three spell on Chris" Piper said in a happy, chipper tone.

"Why?" asked Paige.

"We'll tell you later. Long story short, we don't trust him. And we need to find out the truth. Or at least Piper does." Phoebe glared towards Piper, and she, as a five year old would do, pulled an annoyed face and shrank her nose

at her.

"Oh" said Paige, a bit confused.

"okay, here's the spell. Chant it with me."

They chanted a spell, and suddenly the walls started to shake, a bluish light came from the of the circle they madeusing candles, and a minute later, they weren't there.


	2. revelation kinda thing

Declaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

They landed in the attic. Every thing looked about the same. Expect of a few stuff that were not there before. They were on the floor, looking around and not comprehending what was going on. If the spell didn't work, then why are they on the floor? Paige stood up, walked to the window to check if anything is different. She looked through the window.

"Uh, guys, when we cast the spell it was night, right?" said Paige from the window

"right… And?" came Pipers voice.

"Its noon now" Phoebe mused. _Maybe we're in the future or something_. she thought.

"so? Maybe we pasted out or something" said Piper, once again the voice of rationality.

"Or we're in the future!" said phoebe.

"Oh, come on. The spell probably just backfired" she said.

Then a teenager who was blonde, tall and blue eyed came storming in, and the feeling of frustration almost swept phoebe off of her feet. He was flipping through the book. Their book. He looked very eager, but with that a little upset.

"damn demon. He just had to come in the middle!" he muttered to himself.

The three sisters looked in amazement at the tall boy. Was he… was it possible that he is Wyatt? The great evil that Chris was talking about all the time? _he doesn't look so evil. I knew Chris was lying and he is actually evil._ Thought Piper.

But then, Chris himself came in the room. The sisters amazement grew wider and wider. Chris? What did he do there? _What? Maybe he is the demon Wyatt talked about before._ Again, were Pipers thoughts. Convinced Chris is evil.

"I thought you were supposed to be happy about being eighteen or something?" said Chris, who was apparently, seventeen or sixteen years old.

"Well yeah. I'm happy. I'm just sick of fighting all of these demons on all these special occasions. Don't we ever get to have a break? Regular days, okay. But do they have to come on my graduation, my birthday, Christmas, and all those too? " said a frustrated and annoyed Wyatt.

"Of course. What did you think? They think we are the least ready for an attack on those special occasions. And if they don't, they just wanna spoil our fun. Don't be so naïve ,Wyatt." Said a rational Chris. "besides, I love to kill demons. It makes my birthday even better. And also all those others you reminded" Chris laughed and smiled at the end of the sentence. _Now that's the Chris we all love and know _thought Phoebe and Paige. Though Piper thought that he was weird for loving vanquishing demons.

Chris turned around and looked at the sisters "What are you doing here? Nevertheless, hiding from us?" he was confused. They also looked a lot younger than the version he knew. They must be demons. He raised his hands as if he was going explode them. Suddenly, Wyatt stopped him. "No, hey, wait. You never know what they are with this family." He said, playing on the safe side. "you're probably right. Get the crystals"

"What? _You_ are going to put _us _in a cage?" asked Piper pretty much rhetorically in a surprise voice.

"Oh, as if you are not a demon." Said Chris, and then pulled his hand towards the crystals and they appeared around the sisters in orbs.

"And you aren't?" said Piper. "Hey! Get me out of this cage!"

Chris and Wyatt had to laugh at this one. Demons that come in to their house and accuse _them_ for being evil. That's a new one.

"What are you laughing at, smartass?" asked Piper.

"Hey, Piper, we're not sure he's evil. I actually thinks he's not." Paige defended the teen.

"Wait. What do you mean, "not sure"? are you sure you are in the right place? This is the Halliwell mansion. There are NO evil here." Said Wyatt.

"Oh come on, now you're giving directions to demons? They are evil. Kill them already." Said Chris.

"We are not evil! What year is it now?" said Phoebe this time.

"What does that has to do with anything?" asked Chris, confused and annoyed.

"2020" answered Wyatt with no questions or doubts, unlike Chris.

"holly shit, I need to sit down." Said Piper.

"Definitely not mom. The martyr that never say a bad word!" said Chris

"WHAT?" said Phoebe, Paige and Piper in unison.

* * *

That's all for now. Please review (: 


	3. Handful

Diclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

"What do you mean by Mom…?" asked Paige, the first to be calm. _It kinda makes sense. If its true, we've been treating him _really_ sucky._ She thought.

"I am the son of a woman who looks a lot like the one who is standing near you. I suspected that maybe she is my mother, but you see, my mother washes her mouth out every morning and tells me 'language!" all the time so she can't be her." Chris explained to her like to a 7 year old.

"Piper is your mother?" asked Phoebe. Still shocked by the news. Yes, Chris reminded them a little bit. A lot actually. _Wow. That really makes sense. And we treated him like shit. Poor guy._ Thought Phoebe, feeling sorry for Chris. Piper, however, was thinking _no no no no no no no NOT HAPPENING!_ At the moment.

"Yeah" came Chris' simple respond. "so?"

"Chris, they might be from the past, you know…" said Wyatt a little bit concerned. What if they didn't have _him_ yet? Their family is very into lecturing about personal gain, time traveling and safety with demons. That got deep into him. Deeper than he'd like, actually. Chris on the other hand was more of a kind a guy who wouldn't listen and won't care. No wonder he's handling this with no stress what so ever. He thinks everything will work out, and if not, too bad. 'Its not such a big deal' as he used to say.

"she's pregnant. Its not such a big deal." Defended Chris

"Well, you've got a point there" agreed Wyatt. "When are you from, anyway?"

"2004" said Piper after calming a little bit. "So, you are my son?" she asked, frightened. He is the one. The one that she hated so much. The one that nagged her about demon hunting. The neurotic one. The one that doesn't want her to know about the future and his last name was a lie. _I wonder what he's hiding. There has got to be at least five more secrets. _she mused.

"yeah." Again, Chris' careless, casual response.

"And how old are you?" wanting to know something. Wanting to know anything about her 'new' son.

"sixteen"

"Oh. When's your birthday?" she asked, curious about when will she come into labor.

"Can't tell you that."

"Brat. Some things never change"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, you came to the past and you keep telling us that all the time when we ask future question." Said Phoebe, not able to keep a secret.

"Ahhh, my mom told me and Wyatt about that. He was evil, right?"

"Was" said Paige. Defending her nephew. No nephew of hers was going to turn evil.

"You mean me. Mom is me. I need to sit down."

Chris gestured his hand to the couch near him. She sat down.

"I'm such a horrible mother" said Piper in a terrified-of-yourself voice. She thought about all the times she had treated Chris as a demon. Or even an enemy. That can't be true. She wouldn't do that to her own son!

"you are _so_ right." Confirmed Chris, nodding.

Piper now _was_ terrified of herself. Her _son_, the guy she hated so much in the past, was agreeing with the fact she was a bad mother. _I must've treated him badly like in the past if that's what he thinks. I am such a failure, oh god._ Came her self pity.

"Chris! She's an excellent mother! Don't lie! Don't listen to him, he's a jackass. He only wants to know how far he can pull your strings." said Wyatt. Surprised about how mean his brother can be sometimes.

"Whatever. It was funny while it lasted." Chris smiled devilish smile.

Piper hit him hard on his arm "Don't you EVER, EVER, EVER do that again!"

"Ow!" protested Chris. "Well, at least I know you are my mom" he smiled again.

Piper laughed a nervous laugh. He's_ gonna be a handful_, she thought to herself.

* * *

please review (: it makes me happy (:


End file.
